Earth Mother
by OnlyALittleMad
Summary: Who is Mr. Wonka's mother? And what does a strange person have to do with her?
1. Nighmares

**Family Ties**

It is said that real secrets lie in the darkness.

And true darkness is found in the shadows.

Those who find the shadows find what they are looking for.

And sometimes…

What they are not looking for…

_Don't fall asleep…_

_Don't fall asleep…_

It had been three days. Three long days. Yet the secret longing to be found remained lost. Dissapointment lingered in the air.

_Don't fall asleep…_

_Don't fall asleep…_

Wendy was to give birth to her first child.

At the same time so was Patty.

These two children would be binded forever

One not knowing of the other.

_Don't fall asleep…_

_Don't fall asleep…_

A young man was trying with great difficulty to not go to sleep.

For he knew he would be haunted by the same nightmare again.

A face of one person , whose memory he could not erase.

It was the face of a hooded figure.

The man finally threw back the covers of his bed and got up. He held his head , trying to rid himself of the memory in his mind.

_A baby cries._

_A mother's tears._

_Abandonment_

No! Don't fall asleep!

At the side of the bed there lay a number of buttons , under each was a name. Some of the names were strange like Oddswall and Beanie Baby. But the man pressed one labeled " Charlie"

Taking a deep breath he spoke into the microphone that hung on the wall.

" Charlie? Are you awake? "

After what seemed like hours to the person there came a feeble groan.

" Mr. Wonka , it's two in the morning! Couldn't this wait? " came a soft voice.

Wonka gripped his head again.

_A hooded figure._

_An old inn._

_A picture on the fireplace._

" Stop it! " he screamed , taking in deep , rattling breathes.

" Mr. Wonka! What's wrong? " the voice on the other end became very fearful.


	2. Need Some Sleep

**Family Ties**

Charlie sprinted down the hallways of Wonka's factory , his footsteps padded by his slippers. There was a new kind of quiet and stillness in the air. Most of the time , the silence was pleasant. Today however , the silence was uncomfortable.

Finally , he reached the door he was looking for , " Wonka's Room " Quietly , the boy knocked on the door and almost fell over when it flew open.

" Charlie! " Wonka said , sounding out of breath , " the memory came back again!

Could…you…stay with me? " he stammered.

Oh no! Not this again! Charlie knew well that Wonka was a child by nature but sometimes the boy really thought he should grow up! No monster lived under his bed , the tooth fairy doesn't yank your teeth out and the totem pole he recently built in the chocolate won't come alive to eat your ears!

The boy sighed. " I 'll go get my sleeping bag " Charlie said , dragging his feet back to his room.

He paused midway however.

" Oh and Mr. Wonka , please drink some milk or something! I have school tomorrow! "

Wonka cursed under his breath.

" What was that ? "

" Nothing! "


	3. notice

**Family Ties**

Just a notice for you people. I will never turn this story into SLASH! I don't think I could even write SLASH if I wanted to. Anyway , on to your usual reading of my story


	4. A Strange Guest

**Family Ties**

I'm so glad to be getting such positive feedback. Thank you to those who reviewed!

Willy took care in keeping his keeping his distance from Charlie the next day. Which was easy, considering that he went to school. What he didn't understand is why? How is school so important? It sure wasn't great of an experience when he was a kid! However, Charlie's parents insisted that he went! That left Willy to mope around the Chocolate Room, waiting for 3 pm to come around.

Finally, the young boy returned. At the moment the two were trying to improve Wonka's hair toffee. Things got better when the hair stopped growing on your face but hair growing out of your ears wasn't exactly a step up.

" Ok! I think I got it this time! Try this!" Wonka held a brightly coloured toffee in front of Charlie's face.

The boy hesitantly took it. So far his tongue had been turned rainbow , his eyes pink , and his outfit was now neon green. Still, he managed to trust his mentor. So he took the candy and popped it in his mouth.

Luckily, this time, the candy made his hair grow longer.

" And you were worried this one would turn you into a monster from the Black Lake!" Wonka laughed. He started jumping up and down, acting very giddy.

But his antics stopped when he was tapped on the shoulder by a minature man.

Charlie watched his mentor's expression darken when the man made various hand gestures.

" Really? A guest? Why are they here?" Willy asked.

He turned back to Charlie.

" Did you invite anyone?" Wonka mouthed.

Charlie shook his head. He never had much in the way of friends. Actually, Willy Wonka was the only one he had.

Willy bit his lip. Then taking his cane, which was propped against one of the inventing machines, he headed toward the door.

" Cmon! We'll take the elevator to meet this " guest"!" said Wonka, using air quotes.

The elevator was amazing! It was made of glass and could take you anywhere around the factory! Probably the most unique feature was that it traveled in all directions! Not like a regular elevator that just went up and down. The elevator was much like a roller coaster without the track!

Willy stoppec to adjust his lopsided top hat before heading inside.

" Let's just hope it's not a spy!" Willy muttered.

When they reached the entry hall, the two boys found it to be very still and quiet. There was nothing but another minature man standing next to hooded figure. Willy gasped and fell back a bit behind Charlie.

" It's the person from my nightmares!" he whispered.

" It can't be Mr. Wonka!" Charlie hissed back.

Willy took a step toward the figure, pointing his cane out like a weapon.

" Is the Great Willy Wonka going to kill me with his scary cane?" the figure mocked. The person took off it's hood. It was a young girl about Wonka's age. Unless of course, the candy man had loads of Botox in his face and was really 70!

" Does he always do that?" the woman asked Charlie.

The boy sighed. " Only when there are people around!" he said, lowering his mentor's cane, seeing as the man had frozen in place.

" Who are you?" Willy asked.

" I am Miss Piggy, Mr. Wonka! Can't you tell? " The woman said with a smirk. Charlie started to laugh. Willy turned the boy.

" No, really! Who are you?" he said, directing the question at the young lady but staring right at his heir, making quite sure that he had stopped smiling and laughing at him.

" Don't you have a sense of humour Mr. W?" the boy asked.

" My name is Kimberly!" the girl said.

Kim took a step toward Wonka, who quickly jumped back.

" And I have come to tell you something!" she said

Willy narrowed his eyes.

" Um...by the way," Kimberly said, how come your eyes are pink?", turning to face Charlie.

" My mom was made of Cotton Candy!" the boy said, trying to take a page out of the young lady's book.

She laughed.

" It's funny that you mentioned mothers...um...whats your name again?"

" Charlie!" the boy answered.

" Why is that?" Willy asked.


	5. Silver Locket

**Family Ties**

Willy's interest was sparked once Kim brought up his mother. The only thing the man ever possessed of hers was a silver locket. When he was seven, however, his father took it!

He had told Charlie all about it. How it was heart shaped and had a picture of her inside. More than anything the man wanted it back. The man wondered if Kimberly had anything to do with it.

" Mr. Wonka, I found it!"

Willy snapped out of his trance to meet the gaze of the girl.

" What did you say?" he asked.

Kimberly responded by holding out the infamous locket, to which Willy quickly grabbed. He stood there for a moment, stroking the heart shaped pendant, then looked up, only to find himself staring straight at Kim.

Willy had to admit, she was very pretty. Almost like a dark version of Snow White, with her long, flowing black hair, bright blue eyes, china doll face and lips that were the colour of freshly picked cherries.

" Uh…thank you! But how did you get it?" Willy asked.

" Well I was paying a visit to your father, and when I was in his office, he showed me your mother's necklace. He then went on to say that you were too absorbed with the object, so he took it! I really thought it would be best if you had it back so I…." she then paused.

Charlie gasped." Kim…..you didn't steal it….did you?"

Kimberly took her time responding. Finally, she nodded.

" I didn't mean to! It just sorta….happened!"

" Bit of a pirate gene in you?" Willy asked with a huge grin.

The girl shifted from foot to foot." I guess!"

She then proceded to put her hood back on.

" Now that you have your trinket back, I guess I shall take my leave!"

Willy watched her walk slowly toward the door. It was so thoughtful of her to return the locket, though he may never admit it. Just when she had her slender fingers wrapped around the door he called out: "Wait!"

The girl turned around." Yes?" she called back.

" Please…uh….you can stay, if you wish it!" Willy said.

The response was a look of glee from Kim and a look of horror from Charlie.

" Mr. Wonka, what are you?….."

But Willy stepped on his heir's foot." Be nice to our guest, Charlie" he said through gritted teeth.

Kimberly walked back toward Willy.

" Wow! Thanks Mr. Wonka!"

All the candy maker did in reply was let out a soft moan, followed by a curious glance from the girl.

" You alright Mr. Wonka?"

Willy smiled. " Of course!"

But Charlie was starting to get suspicious.


	6. Some Spirit

**Family Ties**

Sorry it took so long….I was in Disney World!

Charlie started to grow to accept that his mentor wanted to tour Kimberly around. When asked, Willy just muttered something about his mom's spirit.

"Right! I can't show you much, but I do have this room!" Willy said, banging on a door marked "Wonky and Weird"

Kimberly backed up a little.

"Just how weird?" she asked, to which the candy man laughed.

"It's a testing room!" he said simply.

Kimberly looked at Charlie for support.

"I don't know! Mr. Wonka never lets me in there! Too private he says!"

He then turned to his mentor.

"So why is she allowed?"

Willy bit his lip. Both Kimberly and Charlie were now giving him expectant glares. He tapped his cane a few times on the floor before responding.

"Well Charlie, have you ever tried keeping a secret from your mother?"

He shook his head. Willy sighed.

" Mother's can find out anything!" the candy man said, pausing to shudder slightly. He then turned toward Kimberly.

"I might as well show you this room before you find out what's inside it!"

Kimberly narrowed her eyes in confusion." Your making no sense Mr. Wonka!"

Willy looked really annoyed now. He pulled out the locket Kimberly gave to him and opened it.

"Don't you see! The pictures are the same! My mom's spirit is in you!"

Kimberly had turned very pale.

**Did that chapter make sense? Don't worry…..I changed the story a bit so I still got a few things to iron out before I can continue writing!**


	7. Just a Dream

**Family Ties**

_Wake up!_

_Wake up Kim!_

Kimberly sat bolt upright. It was just a dream! She looked around to see that she in a dentist chair. And not just any dentist chair: Dr. Wonka's!

The room seemed normal. A plain grey clock hung over the doorway to the waiting room. The walls were painted a very light blue and had posters of Willy Wonka all over them. And not just pictures. Everything from candy wrappers to old news clippings.

There was a centre piece though. A huge plague on one of the four walls read:

R.I.P

Wendy Wonka

I know how much you loved this locket

Underneath this was a brass holder. Nothing hung on it.

Kimberly squessed the silver locket in her hand until her knuckles turned white.

_You stole it!_

" No I didn't!" Kimberly whispered.

There she went talking to herself again. She closed her eyes, trying to stop the flow of words in her head. But it was no use.

"Your awake!" came a deep voice, spooking Kimberly. It was Dr. Wonka!

"You fell asleep! Lucky for me, that let me more easily fix up your teeth!"

Kimberly looked at her watch. 4 pm! She was late for work!

"I'm sorry! I have to go now!" she said, standing up. " How much do I owe you?"

Dr. Wonka held up a hand. " Don't worry about it!"

Kimberly nodded. Quietly, she pocketed the locket and started to dash out.

"Wait!"

Kim gritted her teeth. " Yes Doctor?"

" You forgot your toothbrush! Complimentary you know, for every visit!"

She breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't noticed the locket was gone.

Kim got outside the door. It was winter, and very cold out. She draped her cloak more tightly around herself. Heading down the hill, it was hard not to notice Willy Wonka's huge factory. Kimberly always kept her distance from the creepy building.

She pulled out the locket and let it dangle by the chain.

" I'll tell you what your going to do, Kimberly Anne! Your going to return this silver locket back to Dr. Wonka!"

_Or you could give it to Willy Wonka!_

" No! I'm not going there!" Kimberly yelled.

_It would be easier! You give it to Wonka Senior, he would yell at you for stealing! But if you give it to Willy Wonka…_

" And have my dream I had back there become reality?"

_Unless your scared…_

Kimberly took another look at the locket and then the factory.


	8. Who's there?

**Family Ties**

Kimberly started her walk down to the factory gates. She wasn't really watching where she was going because she was too engrossed in looking at the locket.

His mother looks just like me, Kimberly thought. Odd. No two people look the same yet there it was. An exact match!

"What if he thinks I'm a ghost or something!" Kimberly asked herself.

_Maybe he didn't know his mother. He would be glad to see you._

"Yes! But I'm not his mother!"

_Maybe in time, you will see that you are his..._

"I'm not his mom!" Kimberly yelled to the wind, causing many people on the street to turn and stare. Kimberly looked at the locket. She then looked up. In her yelling at her conscience, she noticed that now she was standing in front of the factory gates.

"Here is your stupid locket!" Kimberly yelled, before throwing the trinket over the iron bars.

"I don't believe I have ever lost a locket before...I least I don't think I have!" a voice suddenly said.

**That was really short, don't you think? I have sadly lost interest in Wonka romances so I'll be moving on to my crossover story "The Night of the Living Dead" Feel free to Review this chapter. Maybe in time I will come back to it**


End file.
